Building A Mystery
by K.H.Kurosaki
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong, Dean fears all hope is lost. But a messenger brings an offer he can't refuse. But what has he signed them up for? Who is Marduk, and why is he so interested in the Winchester boys? Set before NRFTW.
1. Prologue

Yay! First post in what feels like forever. This is the poem inspired fic. I mentioned in Life Cycle. I'm not yet certain how long this fanfic will be. Depends on how I decide to develop the story. I've already started on the next chapter, hopefully I'll have within the next week, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Anyway, time for some warnings and other things. WARNING! This IS a WINCEST fic. You have been warned, so please don't complain when the brother's act like a couple. Also, while it is wincest, the lemon portions (one of which I have already written) will be posted on another site. I will provide the link and anyone who doesn't like explicit Wincest can move along without the lemon.

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own the Winchester Brothers or Supernatural, I don't. Nor am I getting paid for this. So no suing me, I don't really have anything to give anyway. Well, that should cover everything. Sorry about the rant, please enjoy the fic.

oOoOoOo

How could this be happening? How could he let this happen _again_? "Sam!" Dean yelled as he watched his brother fall for a second time. A demon stood behind him, still pinning Dean to the wall, keeping him from his brother's side. "You bastard! I'll kill you for hurting him!" Dean yelled at the demon, refusing to believe that Sam could be dying, or even dead. He couldn't, wouldn't let himself believe that he had failed Sam again.

"Empty threats Winchester," the demon smirked, still holding the dagger that was covered in Sam's blood, "You are powerless against me. And with the boy king out of my way this war can really begin." The demon threw the knife at Dean's feet before vanishing, letting Dean drop to the floor. Dean ran to Sam's side, turning his baby brother over. Sam's eyes were closed, chest covered in blood, skin ashen with death.

"Sammy," Dean mourned, holding his lifeless brother to him. Dean didn't know what to do. He had nothing left to sell to save his brother and two months left on earth before hell claimed him. Hell could not come soon enough if his life had no Sam in it. Images pressed themselves into Dean's mind. Sam laughing. Sam learning to ride a bike. Sam researching, his tongue sticking out in concentration at times. A million images of Sam flashed before his eyes. Then tears flooded his vision as he buried himself in Sam, wishing for the warmth of life. He'd give his life now to save Sam. To return Sam's blood to his cold body. To return the breath to his lungs. "Sammy, I'm sorry, Sam," Dean all but sobbed, hope deserting him, "Sam, you can't be gone, Sammy, breathe, please." Dean sobbed into the crook of Sam's neck, trying to block out the smell of his baby brother's blood. He didn't know what else to do. What could he do now? His soul had already been sold. He had nothing to give, nothing to trade. But he couldn't let Sam die, not like this. Not because of his stupid rookie mistake.

"Dean Winchester," a soft feminine voice called to him, causing him to stiffen and turn. The women before him was fairly average, nothing standing out. Dark hair, pale skin, jeans and a t-shirt. Then Dean noticed her eyes, a stunning pale brown. Then she spoke once more, a whisper in the wind, "Marduk wishes for your help. Yours and Sam's help. We can save Sam, return his life to him. We can keep you out of hell without risking Sam's soul. Just help us defeat the demons. Isn't that your job? We can help you, keep you safe, but we need your abilities to win this war. What do you say Dean Winchester? Do you want Sam and you to live?" Dean found it all too good to believe. But he couldn't let the chance pass him by. Couldn't not save Sam.

"I'll do whatever you want," Dean answered, "Just save Sammy." Dean watched her smile, then place a hand on Sam's wound. A light enveloped them and Dean could see Sam's wound healing, leaving only a faint scar to remind Dean of his second failure. Then the light flashed, before fading away, leaving only Dean and Sam. Dean jumped when Sam started coughing, blood forcing its way out of his love's lungs. Sam drew in shaky breathes, color returning to his face, body beginning to warm.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "What happened?" Sam was beyond confused, the last thing he remembered was going to the house where a ghost was attacking people. He could feel this sticky blood on his shirt, but he felt no pain. "Dean? Are you okay? Where are you hurt?"

Dean laughed, relieved to hear his Sammy's voice again, "I'm fine Sammy, and so are you. Now let's get back to the motel and get rid of those clothes." Dean stood, dragging Sam up with him. Sam looked confused, but Dean really didn't want to delve into details just yet. If he was honest, he never wanted to have to tell Sam the details, but he knew Sam would find a way to get them out of Dean. Sam just had that knack. "I'll explain there, promise man, but please, let's get away from here. There's no spirit here anyway." Sam nodded and began to follow, but he felt light headed and fell into his brother.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "A little tired I guess."

"It's okay Sammy, you can lean on me," Dean smiled, the weight of his brother a comfort. The warmth of his breath soothing. Dean helped Sam into the Impala, closing the door and settling himself behind the wheel. Dean kept an eye on the road and an eye on Sam. Sam just stared out the window, breaths soft and smooth. A symphony of life to Dean's ears. Dean refused to turn on any music, longing for that symphony to drown out all other sounds. When they made it back, Dean was at Sam's side in an instant, there if Sam needed him. Sam smiled, a silent thanks for the support. '_Sam must be weak from blood loss,_' Dean thought sadly. They made it into the hotel fine and Dean helped his brother strip before removing his clothes as well. "Let's go to bed now Sam, I'll explain everything in the morning," Dean offered. Sam was beyond exhausted and sleep sounded heavenly so he agreed, falling onto their bed. Dean crawled in after him, tucking them in. Sam snuggled Dean into his chest, their legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other.

"G'night Dean," Sam sighed into his brother's hair, "I love you."

"Night Sammy," Dean smiled into Sam, inhaling the scent of his very alive brother, "Love you too."

oOoOoOo

There it is. I will now go work on the next chapter.


	2. Trusty Sidekick Geekboy to the Resue

Well here's chapter one ahead of schedule. Kind of. My mind wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it. -flail- I have the plot summery written up to chapter six at this point. Looks like this might be ten or twelve chapters. It's my first really long fanfic, so if it's horrible I apologize in advance. I still intend to up date at least once a week. More if I can.

I still don't own them. And it's still Wincest. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the actual first chapter.

oOoOoOo

Sam woke to the sun shining gently through the window, warming his exposed skin. Sam yawned softly, stretching his muscles. "Morning Sammy," Dean smiled, handing him a still steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks man," Sam smiled patting the spot beside him. Dean sat down, sipping his own coffee. Sam leaned into Dean. Dean just enjoyed the silence before he was forced to ruin the moment.

"Might as well get it over with," Dean sighed, "As you may recall, last night's hunt wasn't as easy as we originally thought. Hell, it wasn't really a job until that damned demon showed up. He had us by surprise and I made a rookie mistake. I lost sight of you and dropped my guard, the demon had me pinned. You were no match for him. God Sammy, he killed you, right there in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing. He left after that, saying something about now that you were out of the way he could really start the war. You were dead and gone by the time I made it to your side." Sam sat his coffee down and wrapped an arm around his brother, who leaned into the embrace thankfully. Dean took a deep breath and continued, "Then a woman came out of no where. Nothing special 'bout her, but her eyes were a creepy pale brown. She said that Marduk wanted, needed our help. Said that they could save you. I couldn't, so I agreed. She said that my deal would be null. Not like I had anything left to loose. She touched you and there was a light, then you were okay. Weak, but still with me. Damn it Sam, if it hadn't been for her I would have lost you." Dean was shaking now, tears just being held back. Sam just moved Dean's ear to his chest, right above his heart.

"You hear that Dean?" Sam asked, "That's my heart beating for you." Dean just sat there for minutes, listening to the strong beat of Sam's heart, soothing him.

"Thanks Sam," Dean sighed, pulling back but leaving their shoulders touching.

"Anytime," Sam smiled, "You know, Marduk's the name of a Babylonian god."

"Really now?" Dean asked with his own smile.

"Yep," Sam replied, "So what do we do now?"

"Don't know Sammich," Dean answered.

"Well, how about we go to Bobby's," Sam suggested, "We could do some research on Marduk."

"Sure," Dean said, "As long as by we you mean you."

"Figures," Sam laughs, "Might as well go now."

"Might as well," Dean echoes. They pack their duffels and head to Bobby's. Sam calls on the way to warn him of their arrival. He says their room is still waiting for them. They don't talk much an the long trip. Sam dozes off and on leaving Dean with his music and his thoughts. Dean would glance at Sam from time to time, his thought drifting. Dean refused to focus on any one thing. He didn't want to think of Sam dead in his arms for the second time. He still hadn't recovered from the first time. He didn't want to think about what Marduk or that women wanted with him and Sam. He didn't want to think at all. So he pushed his thoughts as far away as he could for the entire trip. By the time they arrived it was close to supper time. Dean woke Sam gently with a soft kiss to his temple. Sam woke with a smile, turning his head to catch Dean's lips. "We're here," Dean smiled, ruffling Sam's hair.

"I noticed," Sam smiled. They left the car, headed to the trunk, and grabbed their duffels. When they got to the door Bobby was already there holding it for them.

"It's been a while boys." Bobby greeted them with a hug, "I told you to not make yourselves scarce."

"Sorry about that Bobby," Sam apologized rubbing the back of his neck, "We'll work on that."

"I'm sure," Bobby laughed, "Just take care of yourselves, ya idjits."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean laughed, "Getting senile in your old age there Bobby?"

"Watch it," Bobby smirked, "I could still show you a thing or two."

"I'd be careful Dean," Sam laughed heading towards their room to put up the duffels. Dean followed, doing the same and the brother's returned down stairs. "Bobby, you got fresh coffee." Sam asks, "Or should I make a pot?"

"I'd make a pot," Bobby answered, "Let me guess, research?"

"Yeah," Sam sighs, eyes darkening slightly as he made a fresh pot.

"If it's alright with you," Dean sighed, "I'd like a shot of whiskey."

"Sure," Bobby answers, looking closer at the brothers. "Something happen I should know about?"

"Might as well tell you now," Dean said bluntly before downing the shot, pouring another, and drinking that one too, "The last hunt we went on didn't turn out so well. God, it was fucked up. There was no spirit. It was a trap set to kill Sammy." Sam watched his brother, appearing put together, but he could see through the mask. "The best part?" Dean asked sarcastically, "That demon did kill Sam. Killed him and I couldn't do a damn thing." Bobby's eyes widened and he looked between the brothers, but remained silent, letting Dean continue. "Some lady showed up and said that if we agreed to work for some guy named Marduk she'd save Sam and I'd be free of my deal. I had to do something, so I agreed. She said that they wanted the demon's defeated. We haven't seen her since."

"Marduk's a Babylonian god," Bobby commented.

"What do you know about Marduk?" Sam asked.

"Not much," Bobby sighed, "But I'm sure I have a book or two."

"Thanks Bobby, I'll get started," Sam said before refilling his cup and going off to research.

After Sam left Bobby turned to Dean, "Do you really think the deal's off?"

"I don't know Bobby," Dean said sipping his coffee, having had enough whiskey for the moment, "But we'll know in about seven weeks." It took Sam until just time for supper to finish his research. When he's done he finds Dean and Bobby in the kitchen, the smell of beef stew and rolls intoxicating.

"That smells wonderful," Sam says setting the table.

"Well thanks Sammich," Dean smiles, "It's just about done." Bobby pours each of them a bowl of stew while Dean grabs the rolls from the oven and pours them each a glass or sweet tea. "So Sam," Dean asks, "Did you find anything?"

"Yep," Sam smiled, "Marduk is connected with water, vegetation, judgment, and magic. He was the son of Ea and Damkina, and the heir of Anu. There are two gods, Ea and Enlil, whose powers and attributes passed over to Marduk. In the case of Ea, the transfer proceeded pacifically and without effacing the older god. Marduk's absorption of the power and prerogatives of Enlil of Nippur was at the expense of the his glory. He's actually normally referred to as Bel "Lord", or a few other names, bel rabim "great lord", bêl bêlim "lord of lords", ab-kal ilâni bêl terêti "leader of the gods", aklu bêl terieti "the wise, lord of oracles", or muballit mîte "reviver of the dead". When Babylon became the capital of Mesopotamia, the patron deity of Babylon was elevated to the level of supreme god. In order to explain how Marduk seized power, Enûma Elish was written, which tells the story of Marduk's birth, heroic deeds and becoming the ruler of the gods. It says that under his reign humans were created to bear the burdens of life so the gods could be at leisure. Marduk was depicted as a human, often with his symbol the snake-dragon which he had taken over from the god Tishpak. Another symbol for Marduk was the spade. It's written he has a son named Nabu." Sam smiled in triumph after he finished his lecture then went back to eating his stew.

"Is that all you could find out?" Dean joked, again impresses with the strength of his brother's research-fu, "So that's the god, now what about the person?"

"Well, it's possible that the two or unrelated," Sam admitted.

"Yeah," Bobby said, "But I doubt it. Marduk was a supreme god, I doubt the person with a name like that is someone we should ignore."

"Yeah," Dean yawned, "But can it wait for tomorrow? I beat."

"Sure," Sam laughed, "I'll be up after I clean up here."

"You don't have to do that," Bobby sighed with a smile.

"Yeah I do," Sam said gathering their dishes and dumping them into the sink, "You guys cooked, so I clean." It didn't take long for Sam to finish the dishes and store the leftovers. He walked up the steps as quietly as he could, but he should have known not to bother. Dean was up and waiting for him. "I thought you were tired?" Sam smirked.

"You know I can't sleep without you at least in the room," Dean half growled.

"I know De, I know," Sam sighed before stripping and slipping into the single bed in the room. They had decided to tell Bobby about their relationship about six months ago. Bobby had laughed and said it was kind of obvious. He had since gotten them one bed for their room. They should have known that Bobby would have accepted them, Bobby had told them as much. Sam snorted at the memory when Bobby said that he was just glad they had a person they could trust in every aspect. Besides, he'd seen his fair share of weird, why would a little incest bother him? Sam laid on his side, Dean curled up against him. It was interesting, the way that he had became the protector when they slept. Dean was now the one who had nightmares. And Sam was sure he'd have some nasty ones in the next couple weeks. "Goodnight love," Sam said before kissing Dean lightly, a butterfly kiss.

"Goodnight angel," Dean said, causing Sam to blush as it usually did. Dean was out almost instantly, his breathing lulling Sam to sleep.

oOoOoOo

And now because I feel like being cool, a hint at the next chapter.

**The girl that helped Dean and Sam shows up at Bobby's. She brings a present and a hunt that could be a turning point in the war, and for Dean.**


	3. A Hunting We Shall Go

Here's the next chapter, also a head of schedule. I feel kind of cool. The disclaimer and warning are still the same, I just don't feel like typing them. So here's the next chapter for you to enjoy.

oOoOoOo

Dean woke to the smell of coffee down stairs and the warmth of his brother wrapped around him. The closest thing he thought he'd ever have to heaven. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, watching and waiting. "Morning Sammy," he smiled, lifting his head to stare back at Sam.

"Morning Dean," Sam smiled before stealing a light kiss, "Bobby's got coffee made and I can smell bacon now. Let's go eat some breakfast." With that said Sam got out of bed, pulling Dean with him. Sam grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and a plain gray shirt. Dean grabbed his least worn jeans and an AC/DC shirt. After getting dressed they headed down for breakfast. Sam set the table while Dean poured the coffee. Bobby handed them each a plate with fried eggs, bacon, and buttered toast.

"Bobby you are a god," Dean smiled before digging into his plate.

"Thanks again Bobby," Sam smiled before eating his breakfast almost as enthusiastically as Dean had. Bobby shook his head and smiled. He knew the boys didn't eat well on the road, so he tried to make sure they had plenty of good food while they visited. Breakfast was filled with a comfortable silence, the boys enjoying the food while Bobby enjoyed their company. Dean cleaned the dishes while Sam dried them, insisting that Bobby go relax. After Sam dried and put away the last dish they joined Bobby in the living room, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Bobby answers the door asking who the women is.

"I'm a friend of Dean and Sam, the Impala's here, so I know they are too, Dean wouldn't leave the Impala if his life depended on it," she laughed.

"Boys, there's a friend of yours here," Bobby yelled, not trusting the stranger. He'd never seen her and he couldn't remember them mentioning her.

"You," Dean gasped when he saw her. She wore a black suit with a silver shirt and black tie, her long dark hair was pulled in a pony-tail.

"Hey Dean," she smile, "And Sam, good to see you up."

"She's the one who brought Sam back?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "Don't suppose you'd mind to drink some holy water, just in case."

"Not at all," she smiled waiting for Bobby to get the water, She took a shot and kept smiling.

"Okay," Bobby said, "You can come in." They walked into the living room, Bobby and the woman taking a chair, Dean and Sam sharing the couch.

"So, you got a name?" dean asked, still not certain what to think of her. Sure, she had saved Sam and the holy water didn't appear to have any affect on her, but Dean was nothing if not protective of his brother and doubtful of strangers.

"Sorry, I did forget to introduce myself," she laughed gently, "My name is Kazuma and I am Marduk's messenger. He asked me to give you job, a very important one at that."

"Oh really?" Dean snorted, "And what makes this hunt so special?"

"It's a demon I'm sure you've heard of. She goes by Lilith," Kazuma replied with a smirk, "I have her location, and a gift." Kazuma pulled a wrapped gun out of her inside pocket, she unwrapped it revealing the colt.

"The colt," Sam gasped softly in surprise.

"And how'd you kill Bella to get that?" Dean asked with a glare.

"I didn't," Kazuma replied with a glare of her own, "I _don't_ kill humans."

"Yeah, I bet," Den scoffs. Sam sent a glare his way, signaling that Dean should keep at least some of his comments to himself.

"How did you and Marduk get involved in his war anyway?" Sam asked, "And why help us, I mean it's not the I'm ungrateful, I _really_ appreciate the help, but what makes us so special?"

Kazuma laughed lightly before responding, "I understand, I'd probably be wondering the same thing. To start my story I guess I should tell you that I'm not quite human myself. Marduk calls me a "paragon," kind of like a demon in that I have inhuman abilities, but I have a conscience and my abilities are not as strong and more precise. Marduk found me one day, explained why I could see the things I could and asked for my help. I can see the true nature of a person, their soul. I can see the demon inside a possessed person. He wanted me to help him find a way to get rid of the demons and other hell spawns. I don't know how he got involved though, and I never really bother to ask. He was sincere in his efforts and that was good enough for me. As for why you to are special to use, well that's easy to explain. Put simply, you two are the key to our victory, to reaching Marduk's ultimate goal."

"Right," Dean scoffed, "And what are a couple of human's going to be able to do that the two of you can't?"

"Ah, but you aren't two humans," she corrected, "But a half-breed and a paragon."

Dean felt Sam stiffen beside, body rigid and ready to spring, "What does _that_ mean?"

"Simple Dean," she answered coolly, "It's no secret Sam has powers, where'd did you think they came from. He has Azazel's blood in him. He was fed it for six months, long enough to change him. Human enough to fulfill his plan, but still part demon. And you Dean, are really a paragon, like me."

"Sam doesn't have any powers anymore," Dean growled, "And I never had any. You've got the wrong people so why don't you just leave?"

"It's true Dean," she sighed, "His powers have laid dormant since Azazel's death and yours still lay dormant, waiting to be awoken.

"I've heard enough of your crap," Dean glared before storming out of the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he chased after him.

Bobby glared at the women, "What exactly do you want these boys for? Why should I trust you?"

"Marduk wants you side to win the war," she answered, "Yes, the path he's leading them down will prove to be long and hard, but they're the only two who can. We need their help. Lilith stand in the way. Getting rid of her will give them time to unlock and train their abilities. Look, I know you have no real reason to trust me, but I've seen the evil demon's can do, the destruction they can cause. I want this war over, and I want it over as soon as possible, with the fewest causalities on our side possible. These boys can win the war for us, and survive it. I know they can, I can see it in there souls."

"C'mon Sam," Dean sighed, "You really believe a word she's saying?"

"Yeah Dean, I do," he answered, eyes downcast, "She's right about me."

"No she's not Sam," Dean glared, shaking Sam, "You're not some half demon."

"He fed me his blood," Sam countered, shoving Dean's arms away, "He showed it to me himself. I saw him dripping the blood into my mouth!"

"When did this happen?" Dean asked quietly.

"Back in cold oak," Sam sighed, deflated, "He showed me mom's death, showed me the whole damn thing."

"Sammy," Dean gasped before pulling his brother into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that. You should have told me."

"You had enough to worry about," Sam snorted, returning the brief hug, "Dean, even if she's not right about us, she does know where Lilith is and she does have the colt. We can get rid of Lilith, that guarantees that your soul is saved. Lilith holds your contract, if we do this, you are free."

"Too risky Sam," Dean said, "Not worth the risk."

"Fine Dean, you leave me no choice," Sam glared, "I'm going after her, with or without you. I won't pass this opportunity up." Sam knew this would get Dean to go. No matter how much Dean opposed the idea, if Sam went Dean would follow, if only to make sure he stayed safe.

"Fine," Dean glared, "We'll go, you manipulative bitch."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, "Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean sighed, "I still don't buy a word out of her mouth." Dean and Sam went back inside the house, ready to plan the hunt and hopefully be rid of Lilith once and for all.

oOoOoOo

So there it was, the plot moving forward and thickening. Hope you enjoyed it. And here's a preview for chapter three.

**Dean and Sam have been given the colt, the only way to be rid of Lilith and be certain Dean's soul is saved. But Dean knew it had been too easy, and know Sam pays for his mistake.**


	4. Death o'Problem, Perpetuation o'Cliche

First, I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated. My muse has been in a coma for a while now. flails Second, I'm so sorry this sucks so much. I really hate this chapter. If ot weren't for the fact that I really need to post something, I wouldn't put it up here. Once I revive my muse I'll edit it and make it better, but until then, hey, at least I finally posted?

oOoOoOo

"You boys follow me, and try to keep up," Kazuma smiled as she hoped onto her bike. Dean and Sam followed first, Bobby taking up the rear.

"I don't like the splitting up part," Dean sighed again, "But I also don't want you anywhere near Lilith. She's gunning for you. Still, don't let Kazuma get you alone."

"Dean, would you relax, she's not going to kill me the second you turn your back or something," Sam laughed, "I mean, she did help us."

"Yeah yeah," Dean scoffed, "Still don't trust her." Dean put a tape into the player, Metallica's Enter Sandman calming him before the second most important hunt of his life. Half way through the tape they made it to a house seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Kazuma pulled over just where the driveway started, and waited for the others to park.

"For being Lilith's hideout, it's not very active," Dean pointed out.

"She's resting, taking a shore leave if you will," Kazuma replied.

"Demon's do that?" Dean asked.

"Apparently," Sam answered.

'Still,' Dean thought, 'This is way too easy. Something's not right here. Sammy, please be careful.'

"Dean, the one Lilith's possessing is young women, about 19, she has long red hair and brown eyes. She'll be wearing a childish dress and most likely will be resting. Sam, Bobby, and I will go in first and distract the guards. Then you go in and do what has to be done," Kazuma eyes grew sad at the end, "There should only be six or seven demons with her. While Lilith's host must be sacrificed, I want the rest to survive. You up for this Dean?"

"Plenty," Dean said, stealing one last glance at Sam. Dean waits behind while the others walk to the house. Kazuma goes around to the back, Sam to the northern side, and Bobby the south facing side. Dean follows only a few minutes after, hearing the faint sounds of a scuffle, but forcing himself to find Lilith. Going through the house Dean see's the girl, asleep on the couch. 'I'm sorry,' Dean thinks before shooting the girl, sparks arching through the wound before dying away. The world is silent around him, the silence making Dean hurry out of the house. He sees Bobby, who is obviously not happy. 'Where's Sam?' Dean's stomach ties itself into knots_. _

"Dean, I can't find your brother and Kazuma's gone too," Bobby yelled at him before running off to where they parked. Dean runs after him and see's Kazuma's bike, but Bobby's truck is gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, pulling out his cell and praying Sam will answer. It rings thrice before someone answers.

"Sorry Dean, but I need to borrow your brother. Don't worry, we'll return him soon enough. Marduk needs to see him in person. Alone. I know Dean, not the way to earn your trust, but we just don't have the time," Kazuma sighed.

"I swear to god, you hurt him," Dean started.

"Hurt him?" Kazuma laughed, "Why would we hurt him after saving him? Don't bother tracing the cell, the GPS has been disabled. You've also probably noticed I had to borrow Bobby's truck. Couldn't get an unconscious Sam on my bike, now could I? Well Dean, see you around." And the phone line disconnects.

"Should have known that was too easy," Dean growls out.

"Look Dean, we're not doing Sam any good just standing here. Let's go back to my place and see what we can find," Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

""Damn it Sammy, why is it always you?" Dean sighed before climbing into the impala.

oOoOoOo

There it is, chapter three. I promise you it gets better. Here's you preview for the next chapter.

**It's three days before Sam returns. What's with the strange mark? What did Marduk want? And is Sam having a vision?**


	5. Lock and Key

**So here's chapter four, finally. Hopefully mush better than the last chapter that makes me want to shoot myself for having written it. Warnings and disclaimer are still the same. Posting from a new location though. Yay moving. From the small town of Owensboro, KY to Ft. Carson, CO. And all I got to take with me was one small suitcase of clothes and my laptop. Why take this crazy trip? My then fiance, now husband, is stationed here. Yay military. Oh well, I knew it'd be like this. They did provide a very nice two story house though. And we got a couple of cats too. Anyway, enough of real life, on to chapter four.**

oOoOoOo

"Three days Bobby," Dean growled in frustration and sleep deprivation, "Three fucking days, and we still can't find him."

"Keep your pants on boy," Bobby snapped, "We'll find him." Bobby could understand how Dean was feeling, but he was at the end of his rope. No trace of the Sam anywhere. And it's not like they could file a missing person's report. No, they had to be patient. '_But patient and Dean never did go together,_' Bobby thought as he watched Dean pace the room yet again.

'_Why Sam always going missing?!_' Dean thought angrily, '_I mean come on, does he have some sign on his back that says _"Kidnap me, I love torturing my brother!" _or what?'_ Dean stopped pacing mid step when he heard a truck entering Bobby's yard. Dean knew that truck anywhere, it was Bobby's. "Sam!" Dean yelled as he raced out the door. He barely caught a glance of someone running off. He nearly ran into the truck, stopping just in time. Sam lay against the passenger's door, knocked out but alive. Dean carefully opened the door, keeping his brother from falling out. "Bobby, it's Sam, he's unconscious but breathing," Dean informed Bobby as the older hunter reached their side. Dean gently shook Sam, hoping to stir his brother.

"What's that mark on his neck?" Bobby asked, noticing a dragon like symbol where Sam's neck met his left collarbone.

"Right now, I don't much care," Dean said, still trying to wake his brother, "We'll figure it out later." Dean watched Sam's face for any sign of him coming to. After a few more moments Sam's eyes finally began to open.

"Dean?" Sam sighed out the question, "That…you?"

"Yeah Sammy," Dean laughed, "It's me. Let's get ya inside, okay kiddo?" Dean helps him out of the truck, holding him up when Sam's legs give way.

"'m sorry," Sam murmurs, "Tired."

"It's okay," Dean holds onto Sam as he helps him inside the house, "I got you, always" Bobby supports Sam on the other side after looking over the truck for any clues, finding none. Once they get Sam inside Dean settles him on the couch, while Bobby heads to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. "You're not hurt anywhere are you? What happened? What he want with you?" Dean asked, watching Sam. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but before even a sound could come out he collapsed into Dean. "Sammy?!" Dean asked in shock, Bobby running into the room.

"It's okay Dean," Bobby sighed in relief, "He was pretty tired when ya found him, let him rest and he should be fine."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "But what about all the grey hairs the kids giving me?" Bobby rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. Dean could have sworn he heard Bobby call him an idjit, but he was too busy getting Sam settled to care.

Sam wakes to the smell of coffee and bacon. Opening his eyes, he sees Dean holding a mug and plate. "Breakfast time still?" Sam asked, taking the food and coffee with a smile of thanks.

"More like again," Dean snorted, "You've been asleep for a little over a day now." Sam replies with a sheepish smile and then proceeds to devour his food. "Geez," Dean laughed, "When's the last time you ate?" Sam just finished his plate with a contented sigh. "You really okay there Sammich?" Dean asks, concern in his eyes.

"Honestly?" Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not certain."

"What happened Sammy?" Deans asked, "And what's with the mark?"

"On that last hunt Kazuma just touched my forehead and the world went black," Sam began to explain, "Next thing I know I'm in some warehouse with Kazuma and some guy. Never really got a good look at him, but he said he was Marduk."

oOoFlashbackoOo

"Sorry for being so rude, but I wanted to speak to you alone, and we all know how protective that brother of yours is," Marduk let out a small laugh, "He'd probably shoot me no matter who I claimed to be. Then again, that's one thing I like about him, he is loyal. Sam, I have been in this war for as long as I can remember. Heck, it was why I was giving the position of king god. Another, a demon mistaken for a goddess, lead an attack. I defeated her. But she had a brother, Belial, who will not rest until I and humanity lay in ruins. I may be a god, but I am old and tired. That's why I need your help, and your brother's. I want to make you my heir Sam, all my powers, all my gifts, and all my burdens, I want them to pass to you. I want you to defeat Belial, but you can't without my powers and the help of your brother. Azazel saw you as the key to his endgame, but even he didn't realize the bigger picture. You aren't the key, but the way. A lock that needs a key, if you will. And your brother Dean is that key. In the end, even if you do become my heir, it is Dean's decision whether or not we will win. Will you accept this? "

"If I do, what will happen to us?" Sam asked.

"You will remain as you are," Marduk answered, " a half-breed and a paragon, but with more power than either. Belial may be a demon, but he is second only to Lucifer. We need each other's help to beat him."

"What will happen to you?" Sam wondered aloud.

"I will fade to nothing as your powers awaken. Once they have fully awakened in you I will cease to be," Marduk answered, "Please Sam, no one else can do this."

"I accept," Sam said boldly, "I will be you heir and defeat Belial." Sam gasped when he felt a slight burning sensation just above his left collarbone.

"That dragon is my mark, it will grow and uncurl until all of my power is yours," Marduk explained, "And now Kazuma will take you back to you brother. Rest well Sam, for the journey will not be an easy one."

oOoEnd FlashbackoOo

"After that the world went black again," Sam finished his explanation, "And now I'm here."

"What did he mean by I'm the key?" Dean asked, more to himself than of Sam.

"I never found out," Sam sighed.

"What do you boys plan to do now?" Bobby questioned.

"Keep hunting," Sam answered, "I'm sure Kazuma will find us sometime."

"I hope not," Dean muttered under his breath. Sam laughed at Dean before going to find their next gig. After a couple hours of searching Sam finds a gig a couple of days away.

"It's looks like a vengeful spirit," Sam says laying down the information, "Should be easy."

"That's what we though about the last spirit," Dena sighed, "That didn't turn out very well." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing gently. Dean gave him an appreciative smile, "Guess we better hit the road, if you're up to it Sam."

"Yeah, I'm good," Sam smiles, hand rubbing the mark absent mindedly. After packing and having one last home cooked meal the Winchesters head off into the night. Dean keeps the volume to a decent level, letting Sam catch some more z's.

_Sam and Dean are at a grave, Michael Lewis written on the tombstone. They're digging up the grave, salt and gasoline at the ready. A man in his early twenties appears behind them. He has short red hair, only slightly shorter than Sam. His clothes are a ragged mess and there's blood running down his face from a gash in his head. He throws Dean to the side, Dean's shot gun flying out of his hands. Sam calls out Dean's name as he shoot the ghost. Dean replies that he's okay and for Sam to keep digging. The vision begins to fade out as Dean grabs his gun and begins to search for the spirit. The last thing Sam hears is the sound of Dean's shot gun firing._

Sam bolts forward in his seat, startling Dean who almost swerves to the other side of the road. "Jesus Sammy," Dean gasps, "You okay?"

"I…I think I just had a vision," Sam gasps.

"Head hurt?" Dean questions as he pulls over to the side of the empty road.

"Mah, I'm fin…" Sam stops mid sentence as a pained whimper escapes his lips. Sam grabs the mark, the burning increasing sharply, pulsing for a few seconds, before fading away completely.

"Sammy?" Dean questions, "What's wrong?"

"Don't know," Sam gasped out, "The mark burned, white hot for a bit and then the pain just stopped."

"Should we stop for the night?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm good," Sam grinned, "But if you're getting tired I could drive."

"Ha, ha," Dean laughs sarcastically, "I don't think so. Try to go back to sleep, I'll wake ya when we get there and you can tell me about the vision. Okay?"

"Sure," Sam smiled before falling asleep to the lullaby of Metallica's "The Unforgiven."

oOoOoOo

**And in sticking with my pattern, a preview for chapter five.**

**Two hunts and a chick-flick. Just good, kinda wholesome fun for the boys.  
**


End file.
